Character Idea/America/Needlerofleets
America is another Character Idea by me once more (Needlerofleets). ((There's a big difference on the Powershots,& the Appeareance only)) ---- Appearance America has the same hair of The Original USA but different face this time,he has two normal blue eyes,a small nose,two big ears,a smirk on his face,and Hong Kong's sunglasses. When the power button is available and is being activated,he will become much angrier,& he would say "You imbecile!" with the background being New York City. This time he will throw the Torch that looks similar to the Statue of Liberty's torch. This will upload the Walk Reverse effect to his opponent from 3 to 5 seconds. Power Shots America has Two Powershots and 1 Counter Attack Statue of Liberty's Rise (When Used on the Air) America will say "I have my freedom in my Heart!" (He sounds like he's singing it),The Statue of Liberty will appear,& it will throw its book (not the Bible,since it's racist to do that on a Christian book) onto the opponent (He will be flat like Asura's shot) and it will throw its torch which will explode and get the bombs and rockets (Mentioned in the Star-Spangled Banner,The Anthem of the USA),all of them contain the ball,and will launch into the goal aggresively,if the opponent touches the rockets/bombs,he will be a pole of the USA flag while the anthem is playing. The Alcatraz's Prisoner (When Used on the Ground) America will shout "You're a prisoner!" and will throw the island of the Alcatraz prison into the field. all of the Prisoners will run with their hands cuffed,one of them contains the ball and all the prisoners,when they touch the opponent,they will jump onto him and punch him many times,and then,they will run with their captured opponent,also they will make Uruguay's soldiers running (but sped up a bit and not having chipmunk voices) the prisoner with the ball leaps higher and will smash the ball into the goal. Dann's Return (Counter Attack) America will say "Are you Japanese?" Dann Rodrick will drop a torpedo from his Dauntless Plane and it will go to the goal quickly. Unlock Requirements To unlock America,you must win The Major League without a counter attack,a kick,and a Dash. (Sorry,I know it's easy,I tried). Costume America wears The Medusa Costume. Trivia On America,New York is another famous and most visited city. That's the reason for the background. The Statue of Liberty is a sign for freedom in America. That's the reason for the Air Shot. The Alcatraz Prison Island is found next to San Fransisco,it's a Prison Island in which escaping was very hard for the prisoners to get out from. Eventually,It became a Place for tour and information. That's the Reason for the Ground Shot. Dann Rodrick is clearly American in common,since on his air shot,he said "For the Glory of Pearl Harbour and America!",He was clearly frustrated from hearing the words "Japanese" since he really hates Japan. That's the reason for the Counter Attack. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Needlerofleets